


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by ʀʏᴀɴ ᴋɪɴɢ (PastelBlueLuna)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I wrote this for a friend, I've never written fanfiction with a ship that doesn't involve roman, M/M, and it shows, i hope you like it anyways, it sucks but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlueLuna/pseuds/%CA%80%CA%8F%E1%B4%80%C9%B4%20%E1%B4%8B%C9%AA%C9%B4%C9%A2
Summary: My very first anxceit smut. Based off the new video.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Septiplier_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septiplier_Lover/gifts).



> This veered off completely to what you were talking about, and I'm sorry. I tried.

“So, you’ve told them your name then, huh?”

Janus startled from where he was standing at the foot of his bed, looking up, he saw Virgil leaning against his door frame. He looked angry to say the least, although Janus couldn’t fathom why. 

“Yes, I did. Not that I don’t mind your little visits Virgil, but why are you here?”

Turning around, Janus was surprised to find Virgil standing right behind him. Taking a step back, he looked at him nervously. He wasn’t scared of Virgil, per se, but his presence was threatening. He didn’t look happy, and when Virgil was mad, you didn’t want to be in a room with him.

“Really? Don’t know why I’m here? Roman has been crying in his room all day because of what you said to him. Yes, he was wrong for what he said to you, but that does not mean you can go and call him the one thing he’s always said he didn’t want to be.”

Gripping his shoulder tightly, Virgil swung Janus around bending him over his bed. “You’re nothing but a Wolf in Sheep’s clothing, Janus.” 

“Wh-what the hell are you doing, Virgil? Let me up, right now!” Squirming in Virgil’s grasp, he only succeeded in rubbing his ass against Virgil’s growing erection. “You’re hard!” 

“Thanks for the observation, Einstein. You’ve got between now and when I get your pants off to tell me you don’t want to do this, otherwise, I’m going to make it to where you can’t walk for a week.”

Janus stayed silent as Virgil removed his clothing, allowing it to happen. He was lonely, anyways, so why not? If Virgil was here and willing, he wasn’t going to tell him to stop. He would never admit his touch starvation out loud, though.

“I’m going to fuck you, Jan. Hard. Remember your signals if you need to tap out.”

Snapping lube into existence, Virgil spread it onto two of his fingers. He slid them both down over his hole, slipping one inside. 

"Wow, Jan, you're right. When was the last time you did this?"

"Uhm… I don't remember…"

"That long, huh? Don't worry, I'll open you up nicely before I fuck you. Ever been eaten out before?"

"No, why?"

With a devilish grin, Virgil removed his finger from Janus' hole, wiping the lube he didn't get to use off on the sheets, before kneeling down behind him and swiping his tongue over his puckered opening.

The reaction was instantaneous, Janus moaned and rocked his hips back without thinking, trying to get Virgil's tongue deeper inside of him. 

"I'm assuming you're okay for me to continue, you seem to be enjoying yourself."

After receiving an enthusiastic nod from Janus, he ducked back down and continued his previous action. Pushing the tip of his tongue inside of the clenching orifice in front of him, he tried opening him up.

Janus continued to moan and rock his hips back, desperately trying to get Virgil's way muscle in deeper. He'd never felt pleasure like this before, had never had anyone do something like this for him. He felt.. happy. 

Virgil slipped a finger in alongside his tongue, curling his fingers upwards, trying to find a specific spot inside of him. He knew he had found it when Janus let out a strangled moan and pushed back against him more forcefully. 

Smirking as best as he could with his face buried in Janus' ass, Virgil slid another finger in alongside the first. Curling them both upwards, to hit his prostate. 

"Oh, oh, f-fuck, Virgil! I'm.. I'm gonna cum!"

"Go ahead slut," Virgil growled "but I'm not done with you yet."

Janus screamed in pleasure as he released all over his sheets, still having enough self awareness to make a mental note to wash them before he went to bed that night. 

Virgil continued to stretch him, scissoring his fingers inside of him. He might be mad, but he didn't want to cause the guy any physical pain.

Finally, he deemed Janus stretched enough and pulled away. "Hope you're ready, because walking isn't going to be a thing you can do after this."

"You're so cocky, Virgil. I'm starting to believe you're all talk."

Virgil snarled, thrusting into Janus in one smooth motion, bottoming out almost immediately. "Tell me, how do you justify? Telling all your lies like second nature."

"I have- oh- no idea what you're talking about, Virgil!"

"No idea, huh? Mark my words, you will pay."

Leaning down close to his ear, Virgil growled into it "Karma's gonna come collect your debt."

"Gah- fuck, oh harder- what are you talking about, Virgil?"

Gripping his hips tighter, Virgil sped up. "I'm talking about your lying and manipulation that has been going on for years. Not to mention today's little stunt. I know you were hurt by what Roman said, Janus. But you went too far."

"I.. I know. I truly didn't mean to say that. I'll have to apologize to him. Now, please, fuck, harder!"

"As you wish."

Keeping a tight grip on Janus' hips, Virgil made it a point to repeatedly pound into his prostate. Making delicious sounding moans pour from his mouth. 

Growling, Virgil came inside of Janus, reaching down to stroke him to completion as well. 

Coming down from their highs, Virgil let Janus go. 

"Well.. you can go now, thank you for that I guess." 

"Do you really want me to leave?"

"I.. no.."

"Well then," Virgil flopped down on the space next to Janus, "looks like I'm staying the night. Don't get too comfy, you're gonna have to take a shower and wash these sheets."

"In a moment." Janus mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
